1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency lighting and evacuation guidance system of a building, and more particularly to an emergency lighting and evacuation guidance system which is powered by medley energy sources including wind power, solar power, and electric power arranged for providing a complementary power supply, so that it is beneficial for protecting the environment and providing a convenience for guiding the people in a emergency to evacuate and escape in an orderly manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is known that the electric power, which is the lifeline of the national economy, is an indispensable part in our lives. Currently, the electric power in the industry and daily lives mainly relies on the power generated by coals, nucleic fuels, and other resources. However, coals and nucleic fuels are non-renewable energy resources. With the development of the global economy and the increase of the human population, there is increasing need for electric power. However, the energy resources accessible for exploitation are reducing. The contradiction between the increasing need of the electric power and the shortage of energy generation resources has become an urgent issue. With the development of urbanization, people need more electric power to develop the industry, decorate the city and achieve the domestic electrification, so that the requirement for electric power is continuously growing. In addition, the power generation process of coals will discharge a large amount of carbon dioxide directly into the atmosphere and the environment will be polluted. Thus, the use of natural energy resources such as wind power, solar power, and potential energy to solve the problem of the increasing need of electric power and the protection of environment has become a main issue.
Currently, since the atmosphere and the environment have become deteriorated, natural disasters frequently take place. In addition, the overuse and misuse of electricity, coal gas, and natural gas also result in the occurrence of fire disasters. When a fire disaster takes place, the electric supply will be cut off. Therefore, the exits and other necessary positions in the buildings are provided with emergency evacuation guide and emergency lighting, so as to provide emergency evacuation guide and lighting for people to evacuate and escape when the electric supply is cut off. However, the conventional emergency evacuation guidance arrangement and emergency lighting is powered by coal-based storage battery, which consumes a large amount of coal resources. Thus, it is not beneficial for environment protection, energy-saving and emission-reduction.